


【All7】关于爱你的勇气05

by feifeifeifei77



Category: R1SE（Band）
Genre: M/M, all7 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeifeifei77/pseuds/feifeifeifei77
Summary: 齐x嘉/琛/峰/豪





	【All7】关于爱你的勇气05

五  
张颜齐第二天早早就在教室门口等着焉栩嘉。他在心里组织着语言，想告诉焉栩嘉这个粘人精自己过会儿还有事，要晚些才能约会。  
九点钟，学生们准时下课，纷纷从教室里走出来。张颜齐在人群中寻找着焉栩嘉，可是直到教授都收拾好东西从教室走出来，他也没见到人影。  
张颜齐一阵疑惑，心里想着这家伙该不会睡过头了吧，于是走到教室前想要看看里面。手刚刚触碰到门把手，门突然被打开，一股力量风一般把他拉进教室，反身将他按在门板上，那只手捂住他的眼睛，一个低沉的声音响在耳边:  
“猜猜我是谁？”  
张颜齐挣扎了几下，见对方没有松开，无奈地开口:“焉栩嘉同学，别闹啦。”  
果不其然，眼前迅速重见光明。焉栩嘉收回手，转之把它撑到张颜齐耳边。张颜齐看到焉栩嘉难得带着笑意的脸，以及自己被壁咚的典型偶像剧动作，有了一种不妙的预感。  
张颜齐红着脸瞪他:“放开我，这里是教室啊，你不怕导师进来吗？”  
焉栩嘉低低地笑了，磁性的嗓音震得张颜齐耳膜发痒:“放心，我都提前了解过了，今天这所教室就刚刚一节课。”说着，焉栩嘉凑近张颜齐的耳朵，含住那红红的小巧耳垂，轻轻吮吸着。张颜齐心里一阵羞耻，控制住自己的声音，呼吸却开始沉重。  
“张颜齐，你知道的，第一天我就想上你了。可是我却控制住了，还忍了这么久，你看我多可怜。”焉栩嘉放过湿乎乎的耳垂，委屈地看着张颜齐，“你难道没有过冲动吗？”  
张颜齐感觉自己的脸火热滚烫。他也是感官正常的男人，肯定也是有过冲动的。经过他与焉栩嘉的相处，他也明白，焉栩嘉这样骄傲的人不可能屈服于自己，自己只能顺着他来，居于下位。可是即使他想通了，他也一直没想过去这个坎儿，他虽豁达，却是个很怕疼的人。  
但是……看当下这个情况，自己要是拒绝了，焉栩嘉肯定会很生气，更何况，这一天迟早都会来的，而且……自己现在也已经有了感觉。  
焉栩嘉也发现到了这一点，伸腿用膝盖轻轻蹭着张颜齐半勃的性器，张颜齐发出一声闷哼，又害羞地咬住了下唇。  
“别紧张。我可记得那天你还是挺放的开的。”焉栩嘉撩开张颜齐的衣服，顺着小腹往上摸到了乳尖，然后把头凑近脖颈，轻轻舔舐亲吻。  
张颜齐羞得要死:“被…嗯…被上的又不是你，你说的、说的轻巧！”  
焉栩嘉没工夫回答他，忙着脱他的T恤，露出他一片不经日晒的白皙肌肤。焉栩嘉左手玩弄着乳尖，时而揉捏时而按下，右手富有技巧地抚摸着他的腰肢，嘴巴顺着脖颈亲吻，留下一串水渍，最后露出牙齿轻轻咬了喉结一下，激得张颜齐一阵颤抖。  
被焉栩嘉有力的右手揽着细腰，张颜齐不用担心站不住，反而放心地将他的身体托付给他。毕竟现在张颜齐也觉得舒服了，心里一咬牙，干脆就做到底吧。  
焉栩嘉感受到怀里人的乖顺，欣喜地吻住他。张颜齐也努力地回应焉栩嘉灵活的舌头，虽然他不及他有经验，但是经过这么一段时间也学会了如何讨好焉栩嘉的舌头。两人吻得激烈深情，难舍难分，张颜齐没来得及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角，沿着脖颈，滑到胸膛，一片水光。  
张颜齐被捧着脑袋，自己也主动地伸出手，解开焉栩嘉的衬衫，拉开他裤子上的拉链，轻轻揉弄那被包裹的一大团，然后拉下内裤，抚慰那根巨物。经过这段时间俩人隔三差五的互慰，张颜齐手上的技巧已经熟练，惹得焉栩嘉伸手拍打他的臀部。张颜齐发出呜呜声，焉栩嘉松开张颜齐的嘴唇，抱起张颜齐，把他压倒在桌子上。张颜齐突然感到下身一凉，慌忙低头，发现自己的内裤已经连着裤子一起被拽下来，现在的自己已是浑身赤裸。  
“你别紧张，不痛。”焉栩嘉把书包垫到张颜齐的腰下，让他抬起自己的臀部。他在情事中的话总是格外少，最常说的就是“别紧张”，他习惯了默不作声，专注于行动。  
这种被人观赏私部的感觉让张颜齐很没有安全感，他害羞地夹紧腿，却又被一双大手掰开腿根。  
“我想看。”焉栩嘉的话像是命令，却让张颜齐有一种在请求的微妙撒娇感。张颜齐细嫩的腿根十分白净，未经人事的菊穴小小的，透着点粉嫩，看得焉栩嘉一阵热血涌到小腹。他是第一次见到他脆弱的雏菊，第一次为人开苞，想到对象又是最喜欢的张颜齐，身体没有了平常的冷淡沉静，激动万分。但他怕弄疼张颜齐，努力保持着理智。  
“别看了……”张颜齐难为情地微微夹紧腿，湿漉漉的眼睛望着焉栩嘉发红的眼，“我已经做好心理准备了，来吧。”  
焉栩嘉心里发软，凑过去亲亲他的脸颊，像是在安抚。然后从口袋掏出润滑剂，抹了一些在小穴上，又挤出一些涂在右手手指上，看着小穴发愣。菊穴上凉凉的触感令张颜齐战栗，但他又觉得，即使在下面也不能失去男人的尊严，主动环上焉栩嘉的脖子，皱起好看的眉头:“别太小看我，别人都能承受得住，我肯定也能。”  
这不上就不是男人了。焉栩嘉当机立断，左手熟练地撸动着张颜齐的性器，缓解张颜齐的紧张。张颜齐把头埋在焉栩嘉的颈窝上，湿热的喘息喷洒在脖颈上，嘴中溢出一丝甜腻。焉栩嘉见张颜齐爽到，立马将中指探进紧致的小穴，层层叠叠的穴肉吸上来，被润滑剂浸湿。  
异物入侵的感觉令张颜齐害怕，长腿寻求依靠般缠上焉栩嘉的窄腰，闭上了眼睛。待张颜齐适应，焉栩嘉又放入两根。直到可以放入三根手指，焉栩嘉开始在穴里四处摸索着，张颜齐突然一阵颤抖，焉栩嘉知道自己摸到了他的前列腺，坏心眼地屈起指节碾弄。张颜齐哭了出来，肠液开始分泌，弄的焉栩嘉的手湿哒哒的。  
他吻去张颜齐的眼泪，抽出手指，挺着腰用阴茎轻轻摩擦微张的穴口，将龟头顶入。  
“啊！痛……”张颜齐张着嘴，眼泪止不住的流，吧嗒吧嗒落到焉栩嘉的肩头。焉栩嘉把舌头伸进张颜齐的嘴巴逗弄小舌，右手搂着他的腰固定，左手套弄着他的性器，分散着他的注意力，下身缓缓挺入。软热的穴肉层层包裹住性器，爽的他头皮发麻。  
不愧是雏儿，太紧了，再紧点都能夹断自己。他松开张颜齐的唇，张颜齐的眼睛蒙着一层水雾，懵懵地低头看向两人连接的地，看到那根巨大的紫红色阴茎直直插在自己的体内。小穴里满满当当的，有些痛楚，提醒着他眼前的一幕是真实发生的。他惊讶地张着嘴，却发不出一点声音。太大了……怎么可能插的进来……  
焉栩嘉摸了摸他的脑袋，轻轻说了声:“乖，会让你爽的。”然后双手握住他的腰，开始浅浅抽插。张颜齐发出小小的闷哼声，焉栩嘉低头吻着他的胸口，顶胯的动作逐渐加大，九浅一深地刺着。张颜齐隐忍地咬着嘴唇，直到焉栩嘉重新发现那一点，猛的顶上前列腺，张颜齐终于发出了声，掺杂着甜腻的呻吟哭了出来，是被操的爽哭的。  
焉栩嘉恶意地疯狂顶弄给张颜齐带来无限快感的地方，张颜齐被顶的呻吟声断断续续，嗯嗯啊啊地控制不住声音，焉栩嘉兴奋地更加卖力。张颜齐看着自己高昂的性器，忍不住伸手快速撸动，酥爽的快感将他推到顶峰，他眼前一白，终于释放出来，后穴一缩一缩。  
焉栩嘉忍住被夹得射精的冲动，默不作声地看着自慰高潮的人，张颜齐眼角染上绯红色，迷离的黑眼睛里水光滟潋，惹人怜爱，却又不自觉地从微肿的嘴中伸出一点嫣红舌尖，又纯又欲。  
焉栩嘉觉得自己快要失去理智，不顾插在张颜齐体内的阴茎将他翻过身去，阴茎在穴肉里刮了一圈，还没从高潮中恢复过来的张颜齐被刺激地惊叫一声，翘着屁股榻着腰趴在了桌子上。焉栩嘉就着他趴下的动作大力抽插起来，双手揉捏着挺翘柔软的臀肉，并向外掰着臀瓣，使阴茎插入地更深。  
“太多了……不要……”张颜齐慌忙挣扎着往前爬，却被焉栩嘉抱着腰拖回来。接受不了过多快感的张颜齐哭着说自己要死了，要被操死了，穴肉不住收缩，焉栩嘉骂了一声骚货，抓着他的下巴让他转头看着自己。  
“爽吗？你老公厉害吗？”  
张颜齐有些神志不清地胡乱答应着:“老公……好厉害……”焉栩嘉顿时化身成狼兽，抽插地的又快又深，张颜齐爽的脚趾蜷缩，后仰着头，根本压抑不住呻吟。焉栩嘉重重抽插几下，将阴茎抵着前列腺射精，微凉的精液喷洒在敏感的前列腺上，张颜齐被激地浪叫一声，终于弟二次射精了。  
焉栩嘉拔出阴茎，发出“啵”的一声，精液从没来得及闭合的穴口中带出，可以看到嫣红色的穴肉。他坐上椅子，把张颜齐抱坐在自己身上，不怕裤子被流出的精液沾染，让他面朝自己:“老婆，你好美。”  
恢复精神的张颜齐看到自己浑身赤裸白斑点点，而焉栩嘉身上的衣服穿的好好的，十分羞耻，愤愤地用无力的香香拳锤他，嗓音是带着水汽的沙哑:“我是男的！”  
“我没想到你第一次还进入状态这么快，身体还这么敏感，真是捡到宝了。”焉栩嘉用嘴唇亲亲他的脖子。  
“闭嘴！你这可不是在夸我！我腰好痛，你说好不弄痛我的……”张颜齐闷闷地说。  
焉栩嘉知道他在抱怨，轻笑着搂住他:“以后慢慢习惯就好了，反正你也爽到了，不亏。”  
“走开，黏糊糊的好难受！”

微微敞开的门外，一双灵动的眼睛此刻有些暗淡。  
“我努力了这么久，最先得到他的人居然不是我……没关系，有了「它」，你很快就离不开我了。”  
“我好期待啊，哥哥。”


End file.
